Missing Scene: Gibbs and Ziva Hiatus 2
by sayoung1
Summary: This is my take on what could have happened in the hospital and on the ride to NCIS headquarters. This story contains MATURE content language, adult situations and themes . Please review.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters. I do this for fun. I receive no payment. I am totally in love with Mark Harmon.

**MY COMMENTS:** I thought about this scene in Hiatus 2 and what could have happened. I'm very intrigued by the relationship betweenGibbs and Ziva. I hope you enjoy this story. This is a MATURE story. Turn back now if you don't like or for any reason shouldn't read mature content. Do it now because I will not pay for your therapy if you are emotionally scarred from reading mature material.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS**

She had stayed away. Of the entire team, she had known him for the least amount of time – it was only fair to let the others have their time with him – even though in that short time, they had shared many secret. She hated hospitals. The thought of seeing Gibbs act not like Gibbs caused a sharp pain – a pain to be avoided. And so, she had stayed away. And fretted and prayed, fingering her star of David, that it would be over soon, his memory in tact.

But minutes ticked away to hours and hours ticked away to days and the team was no closer to catching the terrorist … and Gibbs seemed no closer to regaining his memories.

Ziva pulled into the hospital parking lot, turned off her car and sat there for a few moments to compose herself. She had to see him, to touch him, to make sure he would be alright. "Right. Yes then," she said to herself in the rear view mirror before she strode steadily into the hospital.

After showing her credentials to the NCIS agent posted on guard detail, she walked over to the nurse's station to find out if Gibbs' condition had changed. The nurse said that he was resting quietly and that it was ok for her to visit. After Ziva entered his room, she closed the curtains and shut the blinds for privacy.

Gibbs heard her enter, but he was tired of visitors. They caused all kinds of images to flash within his mind, and he couldn't make sense of any of it. His world had been shattered by his boss Mike Franks. He could not believe anything that people were telling him and all he wanted were Shannon and Kelly … and according to everyone else, those two people he could never see again. He'd decided he didn't want to watch TV or talk to people right now. It was safer to pretend to be asleep so that they'd go away – so that it would all go away and he could wake up next to his wife again.

Ziva stood there for a long time, trembling. He still looked bad – certainly not the worst she'd seen, for Ziva had seen unspeakable horrors – but the worst she'd ever seen Gibbs was now. "There is no time," she said to herself as she reached for his arm to wake him. Abruptly he grabs her arm in a defensive hold. Quickly words tumble from her mouth, finishing his sentence, telling him that there is no time and informing him about the terrorist attack. He stands and paces, frustrated. Gibbs can't remember and she knows, she knows she has to reach him at the most painful common point they share. It starts with grabbing his hand to make him head slap her. Ziva can see his eyes moving, he's remembering! And then she reaches deep, the tears welling as she reminds him of Ari.

"You killed your brother … to save … me," Gibbs remembers. Ziva falls into his arms sobbing openly. Gibbs' mind unlocks itself as Ziva wets his hospital top with her tears and then he remembers how much he cares for her, how painful it must be for her to talk about Ari.

Words spill from his mouth as images cascade through his mind. "My boats … Tony … McGee … Abby … Ducky …Rule 12 … Breaking rule 12."

Gibbs puts his hands on her face, pulling her from sobbing into his shoulder. Ziva gasps for breath until her sobbing subsides and raises her eyes to stare into the face of the man she is bound to, both by shared secrets and shared longings. Before he can remember, his gut tells him what to do next. Slowly, very, very slowly, he leans closer to her wet, tear stained cheek and kisses his way down her face until his mouth comes to her lips. Nothing in this kiss is tentative or chaste. It is filled with heat and passion, a wild hunger. Gibbs moans low in his throat as Ziva returns the kiss, opening herself to him completely, his to explore, his to possess. It feels so right. It feels as if this is exactly how it should be, the two of them, stolen moments filled with ecstasy. A wave of emotion hits him hard as his body responds with its need. Gibbs realizes then that he and Ziva have never been a "casual thing." Breaking the kiss, he stares into her eyes a question poised on his lips, but the look on her face makes it impossible for him to speak. He knows he has to have this woman … NOW! And she needs him too, badly. She trembles under his scrutiny and then sighs heavily, acknowledging what is at stake. "Pin pin," she whispers.

"Yes," he says, "Job's first." That is their #1 rule, which they decided on together just a few months ago.

They sneak out of the hospital and he insists on driving. Ziva does not argue – she has never won an argument with Gibbs and isn't about to try today. Besides, she only hopes he remembers … everything.

As soon as the car starts, he gives his second demand, "Pants off." A smile spreads across her face as she swiftly complies. This too he remembers – that she's been wanting and anxious. It can't have been easy for her.

Pin Pin is dangerous. Instinctively he knows all hell will break loose upon his return. He will need her most then. She will be his rock. He glances over at her and whispers a silent, "I'm sorry."

All he can give her now to make up for everything is a small gift of pleasure. As he speeds down the road, he buries fingers into her neatly trimmed patch of brown fur. Ziva spreads her legs to give him better access, remembering the first time he finger fucked her while driving down the highway. Then, he had been slowly teasing her for miles and miles of roadway, his profile grinning as he listened to every sound she made, filing away her likes, perfecting his ability to bend her body to his will with his masterful hands. From soft murmurs to loud cries, he took in everything to learn what brought her pleasure.

He gives her mound a squeeze. Leaving her memories, Ziva's head lolls backward against the head rest and she shivers into his touch pressing herself against his hand, her soul desperate for him.

"Too long," Gibbs groans as he dips a finger between her folds. She's already damp ... which is good because they will have to hurry. Ziva's body shudders at the touch. Indeed it has been too long. She cries out from the contact, which makes Gibbs grin. He loves that about her. She is so responsive to him … and he decides to give her more, hard and fast. Without warning, two fingers shove deep into her wetness, pushing as far as they can go into her center. "OhGodYesGIBBSSSS," Ziva wails.

His fingers give her what she desperately craves as he works her masterfully. She meets his fingers thrust for thrust, wantonly fucking herself on his hand. Every bump in the road provides an unexpected, but pleasant caress of her clit, and causes her hard nipples to rub against the fabric of her clothing. She wants this feeling to last forever as she yells his name and her whole body vibrates, releasing her to plunge head long into a spiral of rapture. He pulls into a parking lot and stares at her, desperate to remember every second of this. How could he have forgotten these moments? God. He whispers a prayer to always keep this with him and then another prayer of thanks that he could be with her like this at least one more time.

Slowly, he drags his hand, away from her dripping core and raises it to his lips to lick his fingers. For a moment, he is tempted to take her now – to slip into somewhere and make love to her. Damn it he's earned a little happiness! After all the hell he's been through … damn it! Gibbs pounds the steering wheel and turns to Ziva.

Ziva pants hard. For a brief moment, she wants to be selfish. She wants Gibbs all to herself – NCIS be damned. Always sharing him with the job! She utters a curse. Then she yells curses in a few languages and turns to face Gibbs.

They look into each other's eyes, searching. And finally together they say, "Job First."

He gives her one last meaningful kiss. "Meet me at my house later," he says, and as with all things this request also sounds like an order. A long time ago, she decided that Gibbs does not ask for anything.

She nods and then places the call to the Director to let her know that she is on her way with Gibbs. The Director has questions – lots of them – but neither of them wants to give answers right now. Gibbs grabs the phone and says, "Be there in 10 Jen," and hangs up.

His eyes roam Ziva's features. Ziva is beautiful, glowing, calmer as she quickly slides into her pants and smooths her hair. Gibbs steels himself for what is about to come.

**PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


End file.
